


Expelled

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, No On-Page Violence, Post-Battle of Geonosis, Unhappy Ending, aftermath of death, offscreen death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: “You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!” - Obi-Wan to Anakin on Geonosis...And he was.





	Expelled

“Anakin Skywalker, do you understand why we are stripping you of your title?”

“None of you have said it, but this is all about the fact that I'm in love. I'm in love, so you hate me, and since my master is dead, you can do whatever you want now. It would have been more convenient for you if Padmé had died.”

Mace Windu looked at him for a long moment before he shook his head. “It is part of your job description to  _ save civilians.  _ Whether they have personal context to you or not, simply because it's the right thing to do. Your heart thundering about one of them doesn't mean you should leave that one to  _ die.  _ Saving civilians is  _ still  _ the right thing to do. That's the whole point: saving a life is  _ good,  _ no matter  _ what  _ you feel about that person.”

“Then why are you  _ expelling  _ me?”

“Because you left your mission partner to  _ die. _ ”

Anakin stared in disbelief, mouth gaping open. “How  _ dare  _ you? I didn't know—”

“Skywalker, he  _ told you. _ He all but begged for his life. There are  _ cams in the ships,  _ Skywalker.”

The recording from the dropship appeared in the center of the room, casting a blue glow against the grave faces of the Council.

_ “I cannot take Dooku alone! I  _ need _ you!” _

_“I don't care! Put the ship down!”_

Windu didn't look away from Anakin, though Anakin saw it only through the corners of his eyes. Obi-Wan looked so distraught, he was  _ yelling  _ at Anakin.

_ He never yells at me. _

It had shocked Anakin at the time, but he'd been so desperate  _ himself— _

_“You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!”_

_“I don't care!”_

The recording paused as Anakin made the leap out of the open door, leaving Obi-Wan standing there looking horrified, then betrayed, then despairing, then an awful determination crossed his face.

It made Anakin feel sick.

It was the look of a man who knew he would die alone, but who would give his all in the attempt anyway.

And he had.

“He— he was warning me you would never leave me unpunished for loving Padmé,” Anakin rasped.

“He was fighting for his right to  _ live.  _ You told him you didn't care that he wouldn't survive a fight alone with Dooku. So he tried to appeal to your self-interest, give you a reason  _ why  _ you should bother to back him up in battle. Because leaving your mission partner to die, when they have specifically begged you for assistance, and you are  _ already with them— _ ?” Windu shook his head. “Suppose we  _ didn't  _ send you away.  _ Who  _ would choose to work with you after this? You abandoned  _ Obi-Wan,  _ who is the  _ only  _ Jedi you've shown any care about or compassion towards in your entire stay with us, to  _ die _ . If you didn't care about  _ his  _ life, how can  _ anyone  _ trust you as their mission partner when they know you don't give a bantha's ass about them?  _ This  _ is why you are being expelled, Skywalker. There is no point in having you here anymore. You're not a martyr. Obi-Wan did not have to die on Geonosis.”

Anakin couldn't stop shaking, he was so furious and feeling so attacked. “Fine. You win. I leave. You never wanted me here anyway. But don't pride yourselves with how  _ good  _ you are, because you're driving me out because I dared to  _ love. _ ” He turned to go, head held high—

“Obi-Wan Kenobi was dear to many of us,” Adi Gallia spoke up. “And whether we agreed with all of his decisions or not, every single one of us could see just how far he trusted you. Implicitly, Anakin.  _ Implicitly. _ He put his career and life on the line for you again and again, but when he  _ needed  _ you and  _ said so clearly... _ you walked away from him. Maybe you didn't see the hurt and shock on his face. I can't even imagine what he felt when you screamed in his face,  _ I don't care.  _ We do not wish you harm, Anakin Skywalker, but we do not wish you  _ here.  _ After the funeral, you go.”

 


End file.
